Black
by Simply Look Around
Summary: Abandoned, see profile... Based off 2x15, where Shawn and Emily Bloom kicked it off during the modeling case.


Based off 2x15, where Shawn and Emily Bloom kicked it off during the modeling case.

I really liked the two of them together and thought that there should be a scene where Shawn does go back after he solves the case to talk with Emily. And, how Gus might end up with Jules.

As always, I don't proofread or edit - just type and post. I also disclaim I do not own anything.

-/-

Shawn hesitates outside the hospital room before finally going in once the clock turns the hour, allowing visitors.

"Oh, Black," Emily greets, propped up comfortably in the hospital bed with a tray of breakfast pulled in front of her.

"Ah, yeah, I should probably disclose my name is Shawn," Shawn states, taking light steps over to the chair and taking a seat beside her bed.

"Well, I would hope your parents did not name you a color," Emily quips easily with amusement. Shawn cracks a smile.

"If they did, it would be after Crayola crayons, because they are the superior color names. Something sophisticated like Jet Black or Sky Blue," Shawn muses, Emily huffing a laugh in response. Shawn leans back in his seat, asking more seriously. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, actually," Emily admits. "I'm feeling a bit more pain today, especially from the stomach pump, but surprisingly well for being poisoned."

"I'm glad to hear that… did anyone else come by or…?" Shawn trails off. Emily shakes her head.

"If they did, I wasn't awake for it," she responds. Shawn gives a tight smile, causing Emily to look at him in slight confusion. "Why? Should someone have?"

"Actually, I guess I should give you a bit of background in this," Shawn states after a moment, running a hand over his hair. "My name is Shawn Spencer, I am the head psychic for the Santa Barbara Police Department. My business partner, Gus, and I were undercover to solve the murder of Gregor and than Ciaobella."

"Oh," Emily breathes out, smiling a bit. "That makes much more sense than the foot and ankle model bit. I mean, not that you could not have been, but you are a bit brighter than to have settled for being a model."

Shawn cracks a smile at the ramble. "Thanks, I think."

"So, did you solve the case?" Emily inquires after a moment.

"Ah, yes, actually," Shawn leans in a bit. "Gregor and Ciaobella were coming up on an important anniversary in California. Ten years is when the assets are split evenly between spouses when they separate. Gregor was having an affair and both were planning to end the marriage, but neither wanted to settle for letting go of their fortune. So, Ciaobella planned the electrocution at the same time Gregor planned to poison her smoothie mix."

"And, that is how I was poisoned," Emily finishes, Shawn nodding in confirmation. "That is insane and… slightly unsurprising." Shawn raises a brow. "Well, their marriage always seemed like more of a publicity stunt than out of love. Especially with both of their dalliances."

"Dalliances," Shawn repeats with amusement. "How proper."

Emily laughs, accent soft as she continues. "Thanks for coming back to see me."

"You're welcome?" Shawn responds, with a questioning lilt.

Emily smiles. "I know, I know. Not really a thing there is a good response to…. I just, I'm not fond of hospitals, so I appreciate the company and the distraction."

"Oh, I am a great distraction," Shawn faux brags, leaning back in his seat again to get more comfortable.

"Well, than, I think you will need to prove that," dares Emily in response.

"Oh, it's on," Shawn promises with a smirk.

…

"So, you now have a date with her?" Gus asks, lounging in his desk chair and throwing his stress ball up and down.

"Yes," Shawn confirms, moving from the fridge and sitting in his own chair as he opens sips his drink. "As long as everything goes well with her release, we are meeting on Wednesday night for pineapple smoothies and jerk chicken. I'm introducing her to the delicacies of Santa Barbara. She really hasn't had the opportunity to go to any local food places, since most of her coworkers, well, don't eat."

"Huh," Gus hums. "I didn't realize she was your type."

"You might have, if you hadn't been swept up in the tornado of supermodels," Shawn retorts with a scoff, yelping as Gus's stress ball hits him square in the forehead. "Owe! What the hell, Gus?"

"I thought you were getting somewhere with Juliet?" Gus asks, ignoring his question. Shawn lowers his hand from where it had been rubbing his forehead.

"No," Shawn responds, mimicking Nigel St. Nigel's British accent before continuing more seriously. "I think Jules and I missed our opportunity. Actually, I think you and her may be more compatible honestly. Plus, her and Lassie have been getting all sibling-like lately, and I am not sure I could handle Lassiter on a _more _regular basis long term."

"I hear that," Gus answers absently before the full sentence hits him. "Me? And, Juliet?"

"Well, yeah," Shawn states with a roll of his eyes. "Think about it. You are both ambitious, considerate. You both like dancing, you tap and her hip-hop. You both like geeky comics and conventions. I mean, come on, Gus, I thought it was obvious."

"Well, I haven't thought about it, Shawn," Gus immediately retorts. "I don't ponder thoughts about someone my best friend has shown interest in."

Shawn sits up straighter in his seat, leveling a look of interest at Gus. "But, you would, wouldn't you? I mean, if I took back my interest, you would think about Juliet?"

"I don't known, Shawn," Gus shrugs, leaning back in his seat, eyebrows furrowed. "I haven't thought about it."

They sit in silence for a long moment before Shawn speaks. "Well, consider this my interest withdrawn. I want you to think about it, buddy."

"Thanks… I think?" Gus finally settles. Shawn shakes his head and throws the stress ball back at Gus, who catches it with a smirk and begins to throw it up and down again.

…

"Good right? The sweet nectar of gods," Shawn asks after she takes her first sip of the smoothie, sitting across from him at a picnic table near the Psych office after getting their food to go.

"Yes," Emily admits with a nod. "The best drink I've had in a long time…. I can't believe I've never had one of these before."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. It's a deal breaker for me, you know," Shawn states mock seriously. Emily raises a brow.

"Oh, so if I hadn't liked this?" she asks, trailing off.

"It would have been an early end to this date," confirms Shawn with a nod, getting a huff of laughter from her. He grins, sitting up straighter and pushing the plate of jerk chicken across the table. "Now, you have to taste that."

"Is this a deal breaker as well?" Emily asks, taking a piece. "And, full disclosure this time, Shawn."

"No, the jerk chicken is not a deal breaker," admits Shawn after a moment. Emily grins, taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully. "Well?"

"Good, though I must admit I like the smoothie more," she states, Shawn's smile widens.

"I would have been worried had you said otherwise."

…

"So?" asks Gus after he returns from his date.

"I really like this woman," admits Shawn, reclining in her seat. Gus looks up from his computer in surprise.

"Seriously?" Gus prods.

"Seriously," confirms Shawn, kicking his feet up on his desk. "So, have you thought about it?"

"Thought about what?" Gus answers in that tone he uses when he knows exactly what Shawn is asking and does not want to respond.

"Jules. You and Jules. You and Jules together," elaborates Shawn, making it so Gus could not take it another way.

Gus eyes him for a moment over the top of his laptop. "I don't know, Shawn. Wouldn't it be weird for me to, you know, after you, you know?"

"Ignoring the vagueness of that statement," Shawn quips, continuing on. "Do you want to?" And, before Gus could walk circles around that, he states. "Do you want to try, you and Jules together, on a date?"

"I mean, well," mumbles Gus.

"Dude, it's a yes or no question. Not that hard," Shawn interrupts, exasperated.

"Yes, alright. Yes, I would like to go on a date with Juliet," Gus declares quickly and rather loud in his annoyance at Shawn.

"See, now was that so hard?" Shawn mocks sincerely.

"Sometimes, I hate you, Shawn," Gus retorts.

"You love me," Shawn ignores.

"Shut up, Shawn."


End file.
